


It's going to be alright

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Asexual Steve Rogers, Aromantic Sam Wilson, Internalized Acephobia, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Self-Esteem Issues, queerplatonic soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve finally meets his soulmates. It's not at all like he'd dreaded it would be.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Marvellous Aces Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085585
Kudos: 20
Collections: Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo 2020





	It's going to be alright

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Marvellous Aces** prompt [“Soulmates... But just mates” [B1]](https://marvellousaces.tumblr.com/post/636333268530233344/marvellous-aces-holiday-bingo-marvellous-aces)

Steve digs his fingers into his wrist, scratching the burning itch that was steadily growing under his skin. His wrist felt hot under his fingers like there was a little fire burning inside his bones. The skin tingles like thousands of little mosquitoes were stinging him at once.

His stomach drops as he realizes what was happening. Steve slowly turns his arm over, trying not to catch Natasha's attention in the driver's seat. 

Steve lets out a shaky breath as he looks down at his wrist.

There it was. The beginning of a soul mark forming on his wrist. Meaning he'd just met his soulmate. If he was to guess, it was the Air Force guy he'd been talking to moments ago, Sam Wilson. 

You were supposed to be excited to meet your soulmate. But Steve wasn't. 

He had known something wasn't right with him since he was little, something that not even the serum could fix. He wasn't like anyone else he'd met. 

Steve never was, and probably never will be, interested in dating, falling in love. Sex. All of it. None of it ever interested him. He didn't have that same push to find someone as everyone else did. 

He just couldn't. It wasn't him. 

But Steve didn't want to let his soulmate down. 

Every single story he heard about soulmates growing up talked about the romance of it all. He knew he wouldn't be able to live up to what his soulmate would be expecting from him. 

It was inevitable. 

* * *

"So, you finally decided to show up," Sam says. "Thought I might have scared you away."

"Nah," Steve says, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Can't get rid of me that easily."

Steve's heart pangs at the relieved look that crosses over Sam's face. It hurts, knowing he was the one responsible. He should have come sooner. He shouldn't have left his soulmate to wait and worry if he'd rejected them after their first meeting.

"C'mon," Sam says, gesturing him into the house. "come on in"

As Sam waves him in, Steve notices a bracelet around his wrist. A simple band with five colors. Two greens, a white, a grey and a black. He recognizes it from one of the brochures SHIELD had given him. 

_Aromantic._

He still hadn't wrapped his head about what it meant. What most of the things in the brochure had meant, actually. 

Sam notices his attention. "Maybe we should talk..." the man says. 

"Yeah," Steve says. Maybe... Maybe there was hope for him. Them. He smiles at Sam, hoping the other man would find it reassuring. "We should."

Sam picks up on the shift and smiles back. 

They would be alright.


End file.
